


Darling, won't you sleep?

by shit_hits_the_fan



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sleepiness, help i havent written since 2019, kizana please stop overworking yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_hits_the_fan/pseuds/shit_hits_the_fan
Summary: Kizana is sleepy after working on a script for who knows how long.
Relationships: Kizana Sunobu/Tsuruzo Yamazaki
Kudos: 14





	Darling, won't you sleep?

Kizana was tired. Exhausted, even. Her eyes drooped, and she almost couldn't keep them open.

But she needed to work on the script for this play. She couldn't give in to her sleepy brain. The purple-haired girl rubbed her temple, trying to get some focus back on her script. This script was really giving her trouble, as she erased word after word of her work. Kizana sighed, the temptation almost getting to her. Her eyes slowly closed, but she shook her head to wake herself up. She couldn't fall asleep- she needed to work on this damn script! Kizana pinched herself to wake up, which worked. Sort of. She winced a bit, but continued trying to get work done, and not getting anything done.

Kizana had almost woken herself up from her tired state, when Tsuruzo had come in, looking for a comb to brush his hair. However, any thoughts about his hair were quickly replaced when he saw Kizana's tired and overworked state.

"Kizana, darling? You must go to bed, dear. Staying up will do _nothing_ but overwork you, love."

Kizana looked up, not noticing the purple-haired boy had appeared. She rubbed her eyes, groggy from the lack of sleep. "Tsuruzo...? Why are you here?" she sleepily mumbled,  
not really knowing if it even made sense or if she had just said gibberish.

"Well, I needed a brush, but when I saw you overworking yourself I had to do _something_ for you!" He put his hands on her shoulders,and started to massage her shoulders.  
Kizana was surprised but it's not like she was going to complain. Tsuruzo's shoulder massages were heavenly, and they both knew this. She sighed, getting up from her script  
because it was obvious she wasn't going to get anything done. "Thank you, Tsuruzo. I guess I should be heading to bed now..." Kizana yawned, not even trying to hide how  
tired she was anymore. She was about to head out of her workroom, when Tsuruzo said something.

"Might I lead you to bed, darling?" Kizana cocked her head, but then she smiled a bit. "I suppose. Just this once." 

The purple-haired boy led Kizana to her bedroom, where she headed for the bathroom to get her pajamas on. As she got her silk pajamas on, she heard Tsuruzo getting into bed. He must have been tired too, she thought. Kizana let her drills down, putting the rose clips on top of the bathroom cabinet. She walked out of the bathroom, to see Tsuruzo on his phone, probably on the club group chat. She yawned, and got into the bed, too tired to say anything else. As soon as she hit the pillow, she was out like a light, off into dreamland.

"Goodnight, darling." murmured Tsuruzo as he brushed his hand across her hair.


End file.
